Nemesis
Read Adrien was in his office, in his new hideout in Philadelphia, he was on a phone call planning another flight to Ulan Bator, “I want first class, advanced I tell you!” Adrien ranted to the other side of the line. He continued, “I don’t care if it’s unavailable just do it!” he hung up the phone, angry! Although he knew the Wyvern weren’t in Mongolia, something was bugging him. Suddenly, his phone rang again, he picked up, “what!?” he snapped. “Get out of here right n-” his voice was cut off after hearing two gunshots from the phone. He recognised the voice, it was the voice of the head of his security department. Someone was coming, with a gun… “There’s so much you wanted to achieve!” said Sarah, as she looked at her mother’s grave, a week after her death. Tears fell from her eyes, as Dane approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. “You’re not alone!” he warmly said to Sarah. Dane continued, “we have all lost something, or someone recently. Be strong, and remember to stop at nothing to make their death purposeful…” Sarah turned around and hugged Dane, as Ezra watched on, although he felt very sad for the two of them, he felt somewhat jealous, he didn’t know why, he just did. A nervous Adrien pulled out two guns, he stood in front of his safe that held his first stone. He thought that it could possibly be one of the Wyvern, or maybe even Muhammad. Suddenly, his wooden door was smashed open by a man with a gun, he had darkish skin, bloodshot eyes, it was Muhammad. Except Muhammad was all scarred on his face, his hair was brutally short, he looked like he had not shaved in months! He looked like a… terrorist! like he did once before. The darkness within him had awoken once more. Muhammad loaded his shot gun, he said firmly, “give me the stone!” Adrien looked him in the eye, he shouted, “never!” as he shot both his guns, aiming at Muhammad. Muhammad dived to the floor, before getting up and firing his gun. Adrien dived down and hid behind his desk, as Muhammad kept on loading and shooting, loading and shooting. He shouted out, “come out and fight like a man!” Adrien slowly knelt, as he sat behind his desk he fired, he didn’t aim at Muhammad because he couldn’t see, instead he just fired. Muhammad, just watched the bullets miss him, before he noticed a safe. Muhammad knew that this was his chance, he pulled out an object from his pocked, an object which he obtained on the Khentii Mountains, part of it was round, except most of it looked like it had been broken off from another piece, it was the second stone… He held it up high, aiming at the safe, like he was going to shoot it. But instead, the safe broke open, and the first stone came out of it and smashed into the second stone like a magnet. The stones had collided and joined, light shed from it as the pieces joined, the light slowly stopped, as the stones were now one piece. Muhammad, loaded his gun once more, about to finish Adrien off. But he heard noises, running footsteps, more security were coming. His instinct was to protect the stone, by fleeing, which he did. That night, in bed, Ezra was sleeping… He was in the green field, where he last encountered Tai-Gohng, and not to his surprise he saw her rising from the light again. “Hello Ezra” she said as she greeted him with a smile. “You were right about the death, but who has the stone?” Ezra asked as a sad feeling rushed through him. Tai-Gohng strongly spoke; “the stone, or should I say stones now, are possessed by a man named Muhammad Praveen, whom is and will be your nemesis as I have foreseen.” “Nemesis?” asked Ezra, confused. “He is destined to seek the stones and rule upon Earth, as is yours too, however, you are destined to bring peace, and justice, whereas he is destined to being war, and destruction,” said Tai-Ghong, as Ezra looked more confused than ever. “And what of Adrien?” asked Ezra. “Adrien Walden plays a small in you and Muhammad’s destinies, but he is a great enemy, however he is not your nemesis, as he will not be around until the very end.” Ezra, who was now filled with confusion, he no longer bothered to question Tai-Gohng, as it would only bring more confusion, and further questions. Ezra, who had speculated the conversation was over, he was wrong, as Tai-Gohng said, “And Ezra, some things will not be what they seem.” Just as Tai-Gohng finished speaking, and as Ezra was about to ask another question, he woke up, breathing heavily, and looked around and realised he was back to reality. “How did you let this happen!?” shouted Adrien to one of the surviving security guards, “he blew up the entrance!” answered the man, but Adrien showed no mercy and shot him. Before he turned to the other men of the Hydra and ordered, “we have to get those stones!” Muhammad had no clue of where the final piece could be, so all he could do was sit in his secret office, watching the surveillance both Adrien and Ezra, hoping that they’d discover something, as he had no way of finding the location of the third artifact.